


A Different Light

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Light

The sun setting on the sea casts a light up against the Captain’s skin.

William thinks him beautiful.

“How many sunsets have you seen?” He could not stop the question from falling from his lips so he waits for the answer with a soft inhale.

“Far more then I might remember,” the Captain answers and Will releases his oxygen.

“How many have you seen with another?” He steps forward, allowing arms hips legs to touch gently.

“Many less,” is the short reply.

And it is in one of these rare moments Will finds himself marveling how easy it is to misinterpret Captain Jack Sparrow.

“Will, love, get us a drink,” the Captain mutters with a familiar smirk and turns from the sinking sun.

And though the moment is broken, Will considers as he walks below deck for a bottle of rum, it still did not stop it from being true.


End file.
